


Earth and Fire

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In year 1799, the Gods vanished from earth in one night, abandoning the humans and their extravagant palaces in the sky. Nobody knew why but soon, nobody cared why. In 1813, the Naturals set forth the prosecution of the Changelings simultaneously in the four regions and a year later, the War of Exodus was set in motion. Year 2015, the final battle approaches. / chansoo main, sekai side, and mentions of other pairings: baekchen, krisho and layhan. / superpower au /</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

#  **War of Exodus**

As descendants of the  _Gods_ , Changelings are burdened with powers of the divine but bodies of mortals. They are regarded as children that never should have been and despite being a mere fraction of the Naturals’ population, they are seen as a threat to mankind for as long as they have existed. Thus when the Gods abandoned the humans, the prosecution of the Changelings began. The Naturals waged war against their siblings of a different kind, setting forth the War of Exodus.  The end is near and the final battle approaches. 

##  **Team EXO**

_ _


	2. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In year 1799, the Gods vanished from earth in one night, abandoning the humans and their extravagant palaces in the sky. Nobody knew why but soon,nobody cared why. In 1813, the Naturals set forth the prosecution of the Changelings simultaneously in the four regions and a year later, the War of Exodus was set in motion. Year 2015, the final battle approaches.

_Why was I born, I’ve no happiness to offer._

_Even if I’m killed, my arrogance and pride will not fade._

_A few sketches and words mark our youth and springtide,_

_the times when we used to speak of dreams, freedom, love and pride._

 

\---

_Arizona 17:12_

Chanyeol opens his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he feels his body reverberate with the thumping of his heartbeats. Thump, thump, thump; the steady pounding pronounces his existence, pumping life and fire through his veins. Removing the hat covering his face, he sits up and gazes into the distance. There is not a wisp of cloud in the horizon: boundless, vacant, and bare, nothing but wild grass and empty sky for miles on end. The wind comes sweeping by, picking up dust and seeds, but it could not clear the heavy feeling in his leaden heart. He has dreamed again of the boy that haunts his consciousness in every sleep; the pair of dark eyes staring straight into his soul and whispers words he could never hear clearly. He frowns recalling the fragments of his dreams and a bout of fire rouses in his core. Holding himself back, he stands and suppresses the dangerous heat rushing wildly through his body.

He reaches into his coat pocket and habitually checks the time: 2:05 P.M. as always.

Wading across the endless prairie, his fingers brush carelessly through the greens. Occasionally blades of the grass bend and break when they are caught in the engraved slit on his ring. Watching the pieces of broken grass being swept away in the wind, Chanyeol’s mind drifts to the only dream he has been having for the past months. Everything always feels far away yet so real, as if he has once lived those scenes.

In his dream, he is always inside a small pagoda by the lake, feeding koi fish with a mysterious boy whose face is never clear to the view. In the air, there are muffled whispers and echoes of quiet laughter ringing like crisp silver bells, as well as faint aroma of blossoming lotus flowers lingering about. The pair of full lips stretching into a perfect heart shape whenever the boy smiled always catches his attention and somehow, it brings a smile to his face as well. In surreal serendipity, he feels at peace being beside the boy; it is as if being together with him is as natural as the changing seasons or the sun rising from the east.

However every time he reaches to touch the boy, a hole opens up beneath him and he falls through into to a banquet hall filled with indistinguishable shadows. Loud and vicious shouting resound all around him, cursing and damning him: ‘ _Heretic!’, ‘Die’, ‘They should have never been’_ , the voices say. Gradually, rage builds inside him and courses through his veins like wildfire. As the pain of containing his power overwhelms him, he lets out a maddening scream and something snaps in his mind. The fire within him flares uncontrollably and like an angry beast, he struggles hysterically against the chains that have shot down from the sky to bind him to his spot.

_‘Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn!’_

Dark and ominous voices of monsters unseen sings within him and they urge relentlessly for him to destroy; but he cannot will his power.

Suddenly the mysterious boy from earlier appears before him and helpless, he watches in devastation as blood drips from the corner of the boy’s full lips down to the white marble tiles. Each drop splatters like blossoms of red poppies blooming in the snow. There is a scornful smile on his pale face and his full lips are drained of their beautiful colour. Chanyeol’s heart aches sharply at the sight of the boy in so much pain and as if in reaction, his body begins to convulse and a blinding light overtakes his vision. Then as sudden as the light has come, darkness swallows him whole and his dream ends there, always in a state of confusion and agony.

Chanyeol looks up at the dense tree canopy in the forest he has just entered and clenches his fist. This reoccurring dream always leaves him feeling desolate and desperately alone.

A breeze passes through the leaves, brushing against his grey hair, and he moves deeper into the woods as branches and twigs crunch beneath his feet like exploding snaps. Aimless and restless, he wanders among the tall timbers. Usually the shelter of the forest calms him; he has always longed to be enveloped by the woodland. But right now, the raw smell of the earth and forest stirs awake something that has been lying dormant inside of him.

The voices of the monsters that haunt his dream return and start to chant again.

_‘Burn… burn… burn it down...’_

Trying to ignore the effects of the voices on his power, Chanyeol’s breath quickens as he suppresses the fire coursing through his veins in agitation. An urge to destroy tugs incessantly at his heartstring and a mixture of anxiety, anger, pain, and greed brews in the pit of his stomach, making his mind hazy. Waves of intense emotions crash against his consciousness and steadily, they eat away at his sanity. A foreign yet familiar man’s stern face flashes before his eyes and Chanyeol hisses.

_‘Burn... burn... burn...!’_

The voices continues to chant and sing at a thundering volume. Numbly, he raises a shaking hand and shudders from the nameless evil taking over his body. A single flame ignites in his palm, reflecting ominously in his eyes, and with a wave of his arm, the entire forest engulfs in flame. The crackling pops of pine trees burning resounds throughout the space and clouds of heavy, dark smoke rises to the sky. Amidst the heat, his long blue coat contrasts brilliantly with the amber fire, fluttering animatedly to the rhythm of the dancing flames.

Silently, he stands and watches the hell he has created with glassy eyes. The voices in his mind continue to chant and sing in mocking delight.

_‘Burn…  burn... burn… burn it all down…’_

Suddenly, the air snaps with a pop and a handsome, tanned young man materializes in front of Chanyeol. Jongin freezes for an instant, nervous around the raging fire, but quickly recovers.

“Hyung,” he calls and snaps the fire user out of his trance, “Junmyeon hyung wants to see you. Someone has come to join us.”

Intrigued by the news of a newcomer, Chanyeol raises an eyebrow and he smirks. With another wave of his arm, he dispels the fire and the burnt woodland is left in smoking ruins. Jongin eyes the ashy and blackened remains of the forest warily.

“Then let’s go,” Chanyeol says and walks up to his teammate. He places a firm hand on the younger man’s shoulder and right before they both evaporate away, the teleporter frowns at the uncomfortable heat emitting from the fire user’s palm. He notes that it is warmer than usual. However he keeps quiet and with another pop in the air, they both vanish.

In an instant, the forest restores miraculously to its previous pristine state as if nothing has happened.

\---

_The Eastern Lands: Location Unknown, 08/07/2015_

Yixing watches in silence as Zitao casts another spell over Luhan’s comatose body. Sweating profusely, the young time user’s eyes are tightly shut as he mumbles in an ancient language. There is an unpleasant dampness in the room and the faint smell of blood lingers persistently in the air.

It is year 2015 and the War of Exodus has been ongoing for almost two hundred years.

This is a war between the Changelings and the Naturals, whom have shared the earth since the _Gods_ ’ descent into the mortal world. The Naturals are normal humans that have originally resided the earth while the Changelings are halflings, creations of the holy and the common. Legend has it that three thousand years ago, beings with divine powers came from the sky and blessed the humans with fertile ground, gracious weather and miracles of various kind. These beings were then hailed as _Gods_ and they ruled the earth, overlooking the people and the lands. As the almighty ruler, the _Gods_ divided the world into four governing regions: the Northern Terrains, the Southern Plains, the Western Domains and the Eastern Lands. While the _Gods_ remained most of the time within their palaces in the sky, they sometimes descended to experience the human world, thus bringing about the existence of the Changelings.

As descendants of the _Gods_ , Changelings are burdened with powers of the divine but bodies of mortals. They are regarded as children that never should have been and despite being a mere fraction of the Naturals’ population, they are seen as a threat to mankind for as long as they have existed. Their ability to manipulate and persuade elements to their will terrifies the Naturals as much as they are envied, so Changelings with obvious and stronger powers are always ostracized in human communities. When they reach age thirteen, they are exiled and left to survive on their own. Those with insignificant or weaker powers are allowed to live among the humans but they still cannot escape the discrimination, since they stand out because of their unusually long lifespans.

In comparison to the Naturals, the Changelings have a prolonged life; the purer their Godly bloodline, the longer their life could be. However their long lifespan does not guarantee a painless life and just like the naturals, they can be inflicted by diseases and die from mortal causes.

At first the _Gods_ pitied the Changelings, providing them with shelters and protection, and helping them find each other within each region. But the _Gods_ ’ kindness quickly faded as time went on and the halflings are left to fend for themselves. Forced to roam the earth, moving from place to place as the Naturals occupied more land, the Changelings became no more than nomad tribes that live in small groups. Many young Changelings suffered greatly as they embarked on lonely journeys after their exile, seeking aimlessly for a tribe that will take them in. Only a few with exceptional powers were taken to live within the _Gods’_ realm but even there, they were kept away to corners of the palaces. They were neither welcomed nor rejected, simply just there, fulfilling no purpose and living for no reason.

Then in year 1799, the _Gods_ vanished from earth. In one night, they’ve abandoned the humans and their extravagant palaces in the sky. Nobody knew why but soon, nobody cared why.

Left without their divine rulers, the human world fell into anarchy and warfare erupted in each region as groups of Naturals battled for dominance. The war lasted for an entire decade, during which many Changelings were captured and wrongfully used as weapons of destructions. When a leader has emerged in each of the four regions, the world settled into momentary peace before animosity arose once more, but this time directed at the Changelings. Even more fearful of the Changelings’ powers because of their involvement in the war, a strong political movement calling to eradicate the halflings once and for all began to gain traction in the West Domains. It rapidly spread to the other three regions and in just a few years, most Naturals were convinced that the Changelings are the source of their miseries and sin. Thus in 1813, the Naturals set forth the prosecution simultaneously in the four regions.

Within the first year of the world wide prosecution, the Changelings decreased in population by almost half as most of the weak, old and young were hunted and slaughtered ruthlessly by the Naturals’ army. The remaining Changelings gathered forces from all corners of the earth and together as one united force, they counterattacked and set the War of Exodus in motion. However, as much as they were retaliating, their chances for victory are getting slimmer as their numbers continue to decrease.

Unlike the Naturals who are able to regenerate their population relatively fast, the imbalanced gender ratio among surviving Changelings made conceiving young much more difficult. Furthermore over the past century, the Naturals have perfected their Artificial Fighters (AF), advance androids able to counter against the Changeling’s powers, and many Changelings have fallen prey to these machines of destructions on the battlefields. Others also sacrificed as their power dwindled into nothing, their bodies no longer able to provide the life force necessary to supply their abilities. Year by year, the Changelings fought on but with less than 100 of them now left in the world, freedom and victory seems more and more like a dream.

The familiar popping sound of space being distorted outside catches Yixing’s attention and he looks towards the door. Seconds later, someone knocks softly before opening a crack. Baekhyun peeks in and whispers, careful not to disturb Tao with his routine spell session with Luhan.

“Hyung, someone new is here to join us. Junmyeon hyung would like you to come greet him.”

It isn’t rare nowadays for lone surviving Changelings to join remaining teams after a large battle and seeing the last clash was just a two days ago, Yixing normally would not be alarmed by visitors. However, his instinct is telling him otherwise; a tense feeling has been brewing in his stomach since morning, as if foreshadowing events to come.

Sparing one more look at Tao who is concentrated deeply with his spells, Yixing nods in reply and quietly slips out of the room. Following Baekhyun’s footsteps, he enters their meeting hall decorated with tattered, mismatched furniture.

“I’m surprised you can find us at all. I thought we are hidden pretty well.”

The EXO’s team leader, Junmyeon’s voice echoes in the large space and Yixing immediately notices the stranger standing in the middle of the room. His brows furrow into a frown at the familiar back view, unsure if this is the same man he has been anticipating.

“Seek and you shall find, they say. I am just good at finding that’s all.”

A shiver runs down the healer’s back as he hears the visitor’s voice, still as soft and careful as he remembers, and the frown on his face melts away to a half smile. It has been too long since they’ve last met, truly, but not long enough to erase the pain etched into their hearts and memories.

“Ah, Yixing and Baekhyun, there you are,” Junmyeon addresses his teammates upon noticing their presences, “this is Kyungsoo, he just arrived.”

Slowly turning around, Kyungsoo locks eyes with Yixing and a faint, bitter smile also stretches across his face. Neither of them look a day older since almost three centuries ago but the innocence and joy in their eyes have vanished, stripped away by harsh times. Overwhelmed with the bittersweet emotions of reunion, the healer inhales sharply and tries to blink away the tears clouding his vision.

“Something the matter, Yixing?” the team leader questions warily. He hasn’t seen the other man looking this emotional since Luhan collapsed a year ago.

Yixing coughs, trying to disguise his sniffles, and fixes a quick smile. He wishes he could tell the others of his relation with Kyungsoo but he is not at liberty to speak of his past. An unbreakable vow of silence has been placed on him since he walked out of the Gates of Heaven so he would never be able to retell those times he has spent among the G _ods_.

“No. It’s just…” the healer sighs and his eyes soften, “It’s so very nice to see you again, Kyungsoo.”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s lip stretches wider and he nods in sincerity.

“Same here, Yixing hyung. I am so glad to see you again as well.”

Junmyeon tarts his eyes between two but he asks no question, because he knows he probably will receive no answer. It is common knowledge in the team that Yixing, Luhan and Zitao are unable to speak of their past. Every time they try to, they become tongue tied or voiceless. It is strange but the leader quickly forgoes dwelling on such matters; they are not the first ones to join the team with a questionable past.

Glancing to his left, Junmyeon’s eyes fall on Chanyeol, who is uncharacteristic quiet and staring intensely at their visitor with unblinkingly eyes.

He remembers the day when he and Kris found the fire user all bloodied up on a mountain path. At the time, the Naturals’ prosecution has just started. Having barely escaped the army that massacred their tribe, Junmyeon and Kris didn’t know where they were going but they knew they had to stick together. When they stumbled across Chanyeol, they thought the boy was the same as them, another fleing Changeling, so they helped him out. However, they soon discovered that Chanyeol was different from them. In the middle of the night, the boy’s body spontaneously burst into a fire as red as blood and in awe, they watched as the boy’s injuries and wounds recovered slowly but steadily in the mystic fire. By morning, he was as good as new, aside from his memory loss. It was obvious to Junmyeon and Kris then that Chanyeol’s power is not a typical Changeling power and his fire not the same as Kris’ phoenix fire, a lively fire of amber flames; his fire was much darker and wilder.

Despite Junmyeon’s worries, Kris took Chaneyol under his wing and almost immediately, the two struck up a close friendship. Perhaps it was because they are both of the fire element, they established a close bond with each other like real brothers. Wary of Chanyeol’s peculiar power, Junmyeon kept his distance at first but gradually, he came around to accepting their new friend as he realized the boy really has nothing in the world. He thought it was pitiful how the boy had no memories of anything except his name, not of his family, his origin or any of his past.

Chanyeol’s cheerful demeanour soon grew on Junmyeon and the water manipulator started to regard him as the younger brother he never had. They fought next to each other, learned to control their power side by side, and eventually, they mourned together over Kris’ mysterious disappearance. Chanyeol became an important part of Junmyeon’s life and now watching as the giant daze out at the stranger with a grave expression, the leader cannot help but worry.

Yixing was also quite emotional when he first met Chanyeol and now with the new comer. Junmyeon wonders if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had known each other from before.

“You haven’t told us what your power is.”

Jongin breaks the silence in the room and also brings Junmyeon out of his thoughts. Kyungsoo turns towards the teleporter and answers.

“I’m an earth bender and I also have the power of strength.”

“Ho! Two powers?” Baekhyun whistles and scans Kyungsoo up and down, obviously impressed with his capability, “I’ve never met anyone with two powers before. You must be exceptionally strong.”

The man in question smirks and bows instead of answering verbally. As he raises his head, he accidentally catches Chanyeol’s curious and foreign gaze, and his heart pinches in dread. There is not a speck of recognition left in those bright orbs that used to regard him with affection and fondness. Swallowing the lump growing in his throat, he quickly diverts his eyes elsewhere. He already knows this would happen yet he still cannot help but feel hurt.

Baekhyun and Jongin exchange a quick look before turning eagerly to Junmyeon, excitement and anticipation written all over their faces. The leader is well aware of what they are thinking of and he too is keen to test out Kyungsoo’s proclaimed powers. Unfortunately, it has been a while since they met a Changeling that could be as strong as them.

“Well then, if you don’t mind, Kyungsoo-shi, let us witness your power before we officially welcome you into our team,” Junmyeon announces and rises to his feet. Shifting his attention briefly to Yixing, who simply shows his agreement with a gentle yet distant smile, the leader motions everyone to gather around. Cautious of everyone moving towards him, especially Chanyeol who has not spoken once or took his eyes off of him, Kyungsoo straightens his back and clenches his fist.

“Where should we go? Should we go to my space?” Junmyeon consults with Yixing, who flashes his old friend a reassuring smile and wordless indicates him to place his hand on Jongin’s shoulder like everyone else.

“How about Colorado 9:01?” the healer answers and places his hand on Jongin as well, “Luhan would like that.” 

Everyone turns towards the healer at his suggestion but no one is sure what to say. Even though Luhan is still with them physically thanks for Zitao’s time spells, all the EXO members know it’s only a matter of time before their comatose teammate departs.

“What happened to Luhan?” Kyungsoo asks with knotted brows and Yixing simply shakes his head. Letting out a sigh, Junmyeon gives the teleporter directions.

“Jongin, please take us to Colorado 9:01 and bring the rest of the team there afterwards.”

“Will do” the tanned young man answers and with a snap of his fingers, everyone in the room vanishes.

\---

_Colorado 9:01_

Kyungsoo glances up at the endless blue sky and he savours the tingling sensation of wind brushing against his skin. It seems forever since he last felt the breeze tussle through his hair and breathed fresh air. Yixing approaches him and side by side, they stand without any words for a while, waiting for the rest of the EXO team to arrive via Jongin. Taking in the impressive view of nature all around them, the healer speaks first in a hush voice.

“Luhan made this space for you. He’s made a space for each member as individual training grounds and Tao froze the time in these spaces. He has gotten so much better at space construction compared to before, hasn’t he?”

Kyungsoo smiles a little recalling all the strange spaces Luhan has created when they were growing up together but the smile is soon replaced by a concerned frown: “What happened to him?” he asks again, looking directly at Yixing, who refuses to meet his eyes.

“He’s dying,” the healer answers almost too calmly and looks up at the never changing sky, “a year ago, he was badly injured in battle and since then, he has been fading. But he insisted Tao keep him around for as long as possible, even if just as a shell, because he knows how important these spaces are for us.”

“How much time does he still have?” the earth bender croaks after taking a moment to digest the information, his heart heavy with even more sadness.

“Don’t know, but at least you made it back before he’s gone. I’m sure he’s happy to know that you’ve at least a chance to see this place,” Yixing smiles weakly and pats his friend gently on the shoulder, “I’m so happy you came back, Kyungsoo. We knew you’d come back.”

Kyungsoo covers the other’s hand with his own and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“And I couldn’t have without the three of you. But by helping me, you have been exiled and this war-”

“No, please stop,” Yixing interrupts and he shakes his head, “I made that decisions knowing what would happen, and I am sure it’s the same for the other two. As for this war, you know as well as me it is inevitable. The _Gods_ have set everything in motion a long time ago.”

The earth bender casts his eyes to the ground and runs his fingers through his hair, exhaling a deep sigh. He isn’t sure what to say for there is already nothing more to say on the matter. He pities his kind and he resents the _Gods_ ; he’d resent the Naturals too if he didn’t know the truth. However, the truth offers no consolation.

“He really has forgotten everything…” Kyungsoo whispers, his words barely audible in the passing wind, “Perhaps it’s for the best. He’d have forgotten the pain as well.”

“Perhaps, but don’t carry all the burden by yourself,” Yixing comforts before discreetly glancing at where the rest of his teammates are congregated a few feet away. Upon spotting Chanyeol’s eyes in their direct, he flashes encouraging smile, “Even if his memories are gone, I’m sure his soul still remembers. What matters is that you are here now.”

Kyungsoo locks gaze with the healer and drawing on his friend’s optimism, he nods. Returning his eyes on the field of red earth that seems to stretch into infinity, he presses his lips together into a thin line.

Chanyeol peers curiously at the conversing duo, paying no attention to the conversation around him. He is completely captivated by the newcomer for reasons he can’t even fathom. He cannot seem to tear his eyes off of the earth bender or stay calm, as something stirs restlessly in his heart. It is as if a part of him he wasn’t even aware of before is awakening; a part of him that had been sealed up along with the memories of his past. There is a certain familiarity about Kyungsoo to him, as if they’ve known each other from another time. However as much as he is drawn to the familiar stranger, a mixture of unexplainable emotions –resentment, regret, sadness and fear– also makes him wary of approaching the man.

Just then, the characteristic pop of Jongin’s teleportation cuts short of his dilemma and the rest of the EXO team makes their appearance. Having already received an explanation of the situation from the teleporter, the newly arrived members eye Kyungsoo with both doubt and hope. Zitao tears up instantly when he sees Kyungsoo and as large droplets of tear tumble down his cheeks, he crushes the other man in a bear hug.

A stuffy lump forms in Chanyeol’s chest as he watches the endearing reunion and for a split second, he wishes that he is in Zitao’s place instead. Shocked at his own thoughts, his face scrunches up in a scowl and shaking his head, he joins the rest of his team gathered around Junmyeon. Unaware of Chanyeol’s strange behaviour, Sehun carelessly shoves into him.

“It looks like the newcomer knows Tao and Yixing hyung from before. How do you think they know each other?” the wind manipulator asks like a curious neighbourhood adjumma, “How come they have never said anything before? And why has he only come to join us now? What’s his name again? Kyungsoo? Is he my hyung?”

“Why do you always have so many questions?” Minseok answers on behalf of Chanyeol and the latter chuckles at the pout forming on Sehun’s face.

“Sehun, everyone is your hyung because you’re a baby,” the fire user says and fist pumps Jongin who walks up with Jongdae. Everyone quickly greets each other and soon Yixing and Zitao also joins their teammates, leaving Kyungsoo to himself a few feet away. A feline like smirk tugs on Jongdae’s curved lips as the earth bender greets the team with a polite bow. He raises an amused brow at Baekhyun, who simply chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

“Let’s introduce ourselves. Everyone, this is Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, this is the EXO team” Junmyeon initiates the conversation and quickly goes through everyone’s name, but most of the members ignore their leader and are already flexing their muscles preparing for a fight.

“Hyung he’s not going to remember our names unless we make an impact on him,” Baekhyun says and cracks his knuckles with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. On either side of him, Sehun and Jongin are also eagerly stretching their limbs. Jongdae jumps up and down as he shouts at the earth bender, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Forget about remembering our names, why don’t you try and make us remember your name first, newcomer?”

Kyungsoo scoffs at the Jongdae’s provocation and tilting his head sideway slightly, he waves his fingers and silently invites attacks to come his way.

Pleased with the reaction he has gotten, the smirk on Jongdae’s face stretches wider and he exchanges a quick look with the rest of his teammate. Sighing quietly, Junmyeon gives the go ahead and in a flash, they spread out into their usual battle formation.

A gust of strong wind swishes by and the whole of the space falls quiet, like the moment of calm before a storm. Standing in the middle of the barren ground with nothing but red dirt beneath his feet, Kyungsoo scans over his opponents. He can sense each person’s life force through the earth, as well as their power wavelengths.

A Changeling’s power draws from their original Godly bloodline and as the power passes down through generations, it mutates. Although Changelings’ powers vary into hundreds of forms, they can be roughly categorized into two types and two attributes: supportive or offensive; light based or shadow based. Depending on the user's’ life force composition, heritage, and the naturally occurring mutations, two Changelings drawing from the same fundamental element may manipulate their powers very differently.

The supportive type is able to feed their power into other powers that draw from the same element as them and amplify the strength of certain attacks. This type is generally stronger in defence but with sufficient training, supportive types can also be powerful in combats. The offensive type in contrast is more suitable for direct combat and their powers can be released in bouts of extraordinary strength. However while the offensive type have the advantage of performing powerful attacks, their stamina for maintaining the usage of their power is also quite low. They could train to increase their stamina but because the nature of how their power manifests, they will always reach a physical limit imposed by their body.

The light and shadow attributes of the Changelings’ powers are a derivative of the Yin and Yang, complimentary chi or life forces, flowing in the human body. A Changeling with mostly Yin chi will have shadow based power and vice versa for the Yang chi and the light based powers. The inherent chi compositions they have inside their body, received from their human bloodline, determine the environment in which their powers can be at its most powerful.

Light based powers draw from the sun while the shadow based powers draw from the moon; they are both complementary but also contradictory. Of the same element, a light based user is equivalent in strength as a shadow based user of the same type but their powers would clash rather than merge to form a stronger forcec because of the difference in their attribute. Conversely, two users of the same attribute, element and type are able to forge their power into a much stronger one.

In a team battle scenario, which is crucial during the war, the optimal combination would be for Changelings drawing from the same element with the same attribute but opposite power types to pair up. This would ensure a balance in defence and attack, and their natural compatibility would allow each of them to reach the maximum effect with their powers.

Kyungsoo examines the team formation in front of him and he identifies the power types right away. The team is formed into a ‘W’ shape, with two pairs of partners on both sides and a solo fighter in the middle. The offensive types are standing in the front for delivering attacks while the supportive types are following a step behind for reinforcement and defence.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Kyungsoo probes for more information on their individual power. Immediately, he understands how EXO have managed to survive this far into the war. Not only is each member strong but their partnerships are all of the optimal combination with the exception of one pair.

On the left side, Jongdae is standing at the tip of the formation with electricity already sparking out of the tip of his fingers, and Baekhyun is just a few steps behind him, his entire body covered in a soft glow and grinning. A foot behind and to the right is the Sehun and Jongin pair, both of whom look more interested in seeing a good show at the moment than to partake in the fight. On the right tip of the formation, Minseok stands quietly as a shard of ice twirls slowly in the palm of his hand. Right behind him, Junmyeon is muttering under his breath and busy gathering the little moisture in the air into a water globe. Mirroring Sehun and Jongin’s position are Zitao and Yixing, the only mismatched pair, who also look disinterested in the fight; the former even waves cheerfully and Kyungsoo cannot not help but smile at Tao’s never changing childishness.

However, the smile is quickly wiped off of his face when his gaze lands on the solo fighter spearheading the team. Aloof and intimidating, Chanyeol is just a step before the rest of his team members. The earth bender’s heart clenches at the fire user’s lonesome form and solidary gaze and he tightens his fists, suddenly reminiscent of the last time they stood face to face.

“Isn’t it unfair if we go nine against one?” Sehun says, breaking the silence and Jongin nods from behind, his hands casually rubbing the side of his partner’s waist.

“He has two powers, so let’s go in pairs then!” Baekhyun replies before Junmyeon could react and immediately, Jongdae calls for dibs.

“Us first!” he shouts and unable to wait another second longer, he breaks into a sprint with Baekhyun following close behind. Minseok turns to give a comforting pat on their leader’s shoulder as the latter lets out a groan.

The corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth lifts upward as he takes a couple of large strides backward and widens his stance, securing himself to the ground. Lighting and light, he assesses; their attacks will be practically useless against his earth element.

Running at full speed, Baekhyun forges a giant globe of light in his hands. Splitting it into two orbs of equal size, he tosses one above his partner and another one directly at Kyungsoo. Jongdae jumps up and bites into the ball of light, before sucking it all into his body like slurping noodles. In a flash, bright beams shoot out of his every pore and he lets out a thundering growl as a strike of lightning descends upon him from the sky. When he lands on the ground a split second later, his entire body is surging with electricity and he charges towards his opponent in an impressive speed while shooting small lightning bolts from the tip of his fingers. Shocked at the flashy display of power, Kyungsoo subconsciously takes a step back and frantically docks the attacks.

Just then the other light orb explodes above the earth bender and wraps him in a sphere of intense light. Baekhyun laughs obnoxiously as his opponent raises his arms to brace against his light. Blinded, Kyungsoo could only rely on the vibration from the earth to judge the other two’s location as he ducks and dodges from a series of electrical jabs, each time aiming at his vital organs. He’d rely on hearing as well but his ears are completely clogged by Baekhyun and Jongdae’s guffawing and cackling. Suddenly extremely annoyed, Kyungsoo decides to end the fight as soon as possible. In a swift move, he squats down and slams his hands flat onto the earth. Columns of rocks shoot up to the sky and two sets of painful grunts cut short the merriment. Sensing the impact of bodies against his columns, Kyungsoo twists his wrists and forms his hands into hollow fists.

Chanyeol watches, impressed, as two blocks of rock cells crash onto the ground with ear splitting thuds, sending red dirt flying into the air. Shielding from the dust, he squints and barely makes out Jongdae and Baekhyun who are coughing and groaning inside their respective earthly confinement, only their faces visible as rock encased their entire body. The giant light orb surrounding the earth bender slowly dims and Kyungsoo appears with his hands still maintaining the hollow fists.

“Ya, what is this??” Baekhyun barks in between coughs, “I can’t move!”

“It’s called a rock cell,” Kyungso answers and he tightens one of his fists a little. The light user yelps in pain feeling pressures increase all around him. 

“Ow ow ow ow ow, okay I give! I give in!”

Kyungsoo keeps his hand still for a moment longer before loosening his fists completely. The cells crumble into pieces, releasing its prisoners. Panting, Jongdae mumbles feebly as he lies flat on the ground.

“If we were serious with you, we wouldn’t lose this easily, you know…”

Ignoring the sore loser talk from the two exhausted people by his feet, Kyungsoo looks to the rest of the EXO teams. The corners of his full lips curve up and he challenges the team with an instigating smirk.

“Anyone else?”

Fired up and charmed by Kyungsoo, Minseok bursts into a hearty laugh. Thoroughly impressed by the battle that just unfolded, he breaks formation and approaches the earth bender. Junmyeon follows as he stretches bubbles of water in between his hands.

“We will take you on next,” the ice bender replies with a warm smile on his face, “My name is Minseok in case you have already forgotten. I hope you’re ready.”

Kyungsoo bows and moves backward, away from the two bodies still groaning incessantly on the ground, and he positions himself in a fighting stance again.

“Get out of the way, Baekhyun and Jongdae, or don’t complain when I hurt you by accident,” Minseok warns. Immediately, the two losers shoot up and runs back to their team. They make a face at Chanyeol as they pass by, making the flame user chuckle, and rushes to Yixing’s side while whining loudly.

Chanyeol turns his attention back to Kyungsoo as the new round of battle takes place. He is rarely excited by practice fights but right now, his heart is thumping loudly and his blood is boiling, in a good way. Even though they’ve just met, he craves to fight alongside the earth bender and for once, his urge to protect is stronger than his urge to destroy. Unblinking, he watches as Kyungsoo dodges a circle of ice spears and water spheres flying his way.

Surrounding their opponent from front and back, Minseok and Junmyeon rapidly forms a string of seals with their hands and before Kyungsoo can react in time, they open their arms wide and raise them to the sky. An invisible cylinder of magical space forms around the earth bender and he is immediately submerged in a body of sub-freezing water. Holding his breaths, Kyungsoo quickly debates if he should swim upward towards air or downward towards the earth; although he fears that the space will continue to expand as he swims upward.

“If you’re wondering if the space will continue to expand upwards, I will save you some grief now and tell you that yes, it will,” Minseok smirks from his spot and Junmyeon raises a finger to demonstrate. The magical cylinder stretches a little closer to the sky and Kyungsoo glares at the water user who simply shrugs at him. Lowering his arms, Minseok walks up to the water column and places his hand on the outer wall. Quickly, ice begins to grow from the bottom of the cylinder and the crinkles of crystal forming echo loudly in the water. Wordlessly, the partners watch as their opponent struggle helplessly within his confinement.

“The hyungs are definitely the scariest…” Jongin mumbles from his spot and Sehun nods in agreement. The world is quiet and eerily calm.

Feeling his lungs beginning to constrict from the lack of oxygen, Kyungsoo shuts his eyes and concentrates all of his powers to his core. He curls himself into a ball and nails digging into the palm of his hands, he gathers all of his strength before releasing everything in a burst of power. Junmyeon frowns feeling the impact of the power explosion from inside the water prison and Minseok’s eyes widen as a small crack appears in the ice.

“No way…” the ice bender mutters. However before he can utter another word, the small crack grows into veins of openings and within a matter of seconds, the magical barrier collapses. Released from the water prison, Kyungoso gasps desperately for air as he hackles breathlessly, slumping on the ground. His heart calms a little feeling the wet earth beneath his fingertips.

When he senses the other two’s presence right in front of him, he snaps his head up immediately with a rock spear clasped in each of his dripping hands ready to attack. Minseok raises his arms in defeat and Junmyeon does the same, both of them smiling gently at the haggled earth bender. There is not a drop of water on either of them.

“We lost,” Minseok says sincerely, “you’re the first person to have escaped our ice water prison and that’s more than impressive.”

Junmyeon nods and offers a hand. Still a little dazed from almost drowning, Kyungsoo hesitates a moment before grabbing on. All the excessive water on his body disappears in an instant when the water user lets go of his hand. Amazed, the earth bender stares wide eyes at the sphere of water twirling in Junmyeon’s hand.

“Uh, hyung can you still fight?” a timid voice travels through the wind and wafts by Kyungsoo’s ears. Looking up, he sees a tall boy with sharp jawlines standing with the teleporter a few metres away, already out of their formation. Worry is written on his face and touched by the boy’s kindness, Kyungsoo nods with a small smile. Sehun cracks a bright grin and tugging on his partner, he runs towards his hyungs.

“Zitao and Yixing hyung says they’ve no interest in fighting you, and Chanyeol hyung is the strongest so if you fight him first, we’ll seem even more like nothing.”

Minseok gives an encouraging pat on Sehun’s back, despite the younger one being almost a head taller than him. Jongin quietly approaches with anticipation dancing in his dark eyes and he bows politely at the earth bender, who bows back immediately. He senses an enormous amount of power from both of them. However it seems they’ve yet to master complete control over their powers.

When the three of them are left alone, Sehun and Jongin give each other a nod and the fight commences.

Without warning, both of them disappear from sight and out of nowhere, whips of wind slashes into Kyungsoo’s skin and leave behind tiny cuts of various depth. Gradually the sky darkens and wisps of cloud begin to form swirls in the sky, spinning downward to the ground. The wind picks up until it is howling and raging, sending everything in its path into a windy chaos. Already battered from the cuts, Kyungsoo grimaces at his predicament and casts himself an armour made of rocks. Appearing and disappearing behind columns of whirlwinds, the two young men carefully devise their attacks, slowly but surely accumulating damage on their opponent. Finally, the wind reaches its most intense form and with one knee on the ground, Kyungsoo struggles to see through the whipping air.

After some careful contemplation, the earth bender cuts out boulders of various sizes from the earth and tosses them into the wind. Watching them tumble around in the raging winds like feathers, he continues to add more boulders until the whirlwind columns are full of spinning rocks. Staying solidly still in his spot, Kyungsoo waits patiently for his chance.

"What's he doing?" Baekhyun asks from behind the protective barrier Yixing has erected against the brutal condition, "is he waiting?"

"He's pretty smart," Jongdae smiles but rolls his eyes when his partner sends him a confused look, "he created an environment where it'd be hard for Jongin to teleport without getting hurt. With this many rocks flying about in the air, it's probably even hard for Sehun to control his wind without giving in to the gravitational pull of the rocks."

Zitao and Baekhyun both nod slowly, their mouths forming into a circle having finally understood what is going on, and Yixing chuckles quietly at the judgemental look on Jongdae's scrunched up face. A proud smile tugs naturally on Chanyeol's lips even though he was worried just minutes ago. He doesn't know why he feels proud but he is.

Scanning around meticulously and concentrating on sensing the others' presences through the earth, Kyungsoo finally locates the two young men after a good minute of searching. Cannot afford to waste this chance, he slams his hands onto the ground and twists his wrists. Within a second, all the boulders fall from the sky as the wind comes to an abrupt stop and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches in his throat at the cold blade pressed against his neck. Red eyed and in a muted rage, Jongin stands over the earth bender with a dagger in one hand and a fainted Sehun in his other arm.

"I just knocked him out," Kyungsoo whispers carefully, wary of the weapon threatening to pierce through him any moment.

"He's bleeding," Jongin grits through his teeth, not willing to take his dagger or eyes off of the man kneeling on the ground.

"We are in a war, he will bleed," the earth bender reminds the younger man as they lock gaze.

"Then I will make those who bleeds him pay," the teleporter narrows his eyes and hisses, “friend or foe.”

A dangerous spark flashes in his dark orbs and Kyungsoo lets out a shuddering breathe. There was once someone who would do the same for him, protect him at all cost and sacrifice anything for him, careless of the world’s judgements and what is right or wrong. But now, he is so near yet so far.

Yixing runs up to the trio with Junmyeon on his heels. Gently whispering comforting words, the healer reaches for Sehun with his glowing hand. The bloody wound on the wind user’s head heals quickly and soon, he stirs awake. Blinking groggily at Jongin who is still half hugging him and examining him worriedly, Sehun smiles and the former finally relaxes a little. Completely ignoring Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, the teleporter tucks the dagger into his coat and pulls his partner away.

“Wait Jongin, stop pulling, did we lose?”

“We lost,” the tanned young man intertwines their fingers “but who cares.”

Sehun lets himself being dragged away and wordless, he stares at his partner’s broad back. He may be silent but the affection in his eyes says all that is unspoken. Just like Jongin, he treasures the bond they share dearly and they both know how special and precious that bond is, especially in depriving times of war.

However the deeper the emotions run, the more devastating the pain will be when it is time to say goodbye.

Kyungsoo gets up from the ground and when he looks up, Chanyeol is already standing in front of him. Taking a good close look at the fire user, he notices the man is still as tall as ever, as lanky as ever, and as handsome as ever. Time has not altered their appearances much but it has certainly overwritten their previous ties, taken away the happier days of innocent smiles and blossoming lotus flowers in calm water. 

“Shall we?” Chanyeol asks with a grin on his face and Kyungsoo senses the familiar fire igniting in the other’s body. Nodding silently, he takes a step back and moves into his fighting stance again. For a long moment, they are both motionless. Then for the first time that day, Kyungsoo initiates the attack.

Raising his arms, he lifts soccer ball sized boulders from the earth and sends them flying towards the other man with a spin. Dodging the rocks where he is able to and melting the rest with his fire, Chanyeol spirits towards his opponent. Although his fireballs and blasts are powerful from afar, he excels in close combat. He is aware that his fire is different because it burns fiercely and cruelly. If he is able to make direct contact with his enemies, even the slightest touch of his flame will be devastating. Fire has never been kind and it is always hungry to devour anything in its path.

Kyungsoo evades backward as he continues to send boulders flying at the flame user, maintaining a fair distance between them. This continues for a good minute before Chanyeol takes a huge inhale of air and breathes out a blast of fire. All the boulders become molten rocks at once and the field is transformed into a scene from hell, as persistent flames eat away at everything in contact. Traveling through the fire and heat with ease, Chanyeol quickly encloses on the earth bender who is shielded inside an earthy structure. With a fist burning like a torch, he punches through Kyungsoo’s last line of defence and grabs his opponent by his arms. However, rather than screaming out in pain like everyone else he has touched with his fire before, Kyungsoo simply looks him calmly in the eyes and pulls him into a gentle embrace.

A giant wave of red dirt rises from the distance and crushes down on the burning field in a low rumble, burying and putting out all the dancing flames. A thin layer of dust puffs up to the sky and turns their surrounding into a hazy red dream. Amidst the dust clouds and swirling smokes, Kyungsoo hugs Chanyeol a little tighter and subconsciously, the latter slowly wraps his arms around the smaller man as well. Closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth of the foreign yet familiar embrace, the fire raging in Chanyeol’s body diminishes and the monsters that were howling in his mind tames.

“You cannot hurt me and your fire will not scorch me,” Kyungoso whispers as he pulls them apart. He gazes up into Chanyeol’s eyes that shimmers with awe and disbelief. Firmly, he presses a hand right at the centre of the tall man’s chest and releasing a bit of his life force through the palm of his hand into the other’s flesh, he shares a bit of himself.

“Because I am earth, Chanyeol. I will always remain, even if you burn the world down.”

Suddenly, the flame user gasps as if in pain and a series of images flashes before his eyes. The view of a forest behind vertical bars; shackles jangling around his ankles; the summer suns and the winter moons; someone’s fingers intertwining with his own; the same sweet smile from his dream; dancing candle fire flickering in the night; and a single dandelion scattering into the wind. Like a looping motion picture, the images replay over and over again.

Hissing at the onset of a pounding headache along with his visions, Chanyeol stumbles and steadies himself against Kyungsoo as his world quickly spins out of control. A loud buzzing resonances in his ears as incoherent and murmur of conversations surface from the depth of his mind. Narrowing his eyes, he watches as the earth bender shout frantically at him, worry etched in his handsome features and limbs stiff trying to support his weight. He almost has half a mind to reach over and flatten out the frown in between the other’s brows, but his strength is quickly leaving his body. As the storm of red dust clears, he catches a last glance of his teammates running towards him and the fear shimmering in Kyungsoo’s watery eyes. Then his eyelids flutter shut and his consciousness sinks deeply into a pool of utter darkness.

\---

_“Born from the fire and ash of battlefields, from today, you shall be named Chanyeol._

_You’re neither God nor man but akin to the unwanted halflings, burdened with a power too vast for you to understand. You’re pain and you’re suffering; you’re destruction and you’re devastation. You’re a heretic and an immortal. You will never bring happiness but sadness and despair. Everything you touch will die and everything you treasure shall turn to nothing. You’re hell and you’re the embodiment of evil. Born from the fire and ash of human madness, you are a ghost of the living and a remnant of the dead._

_From today, you shall reside within the Gates of Heaven and never to be freed. From today, you shall be named Chanyeol.”_

\---

 **TBC**  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be honest, I will not have part 2 and 3 ready until probably after the New Year, so bare with me and have this for now?  
> I am about to graduate from grad school so I won't be writing for a while.  
> But I will not abandon this story! I've had a lot of problems with this story but now that I am posting the first installment, it'll stop me from changing the plot line over and over again lol.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
